


Then She Said

by mollyl13



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot post the bullshit of 5x12. Bo reaches her last resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then She Said

Lauren walked towards her private lab. She looks up from her clipboard of patient files when she hears glass breaking. Followed by what can only be other medical equipment, very expensive medical equipment, being destroyed. She quickens her pace only to see the one person she can't really handle talking to right now. 

Bo rummages through cabinets, drawers, everywhere, throwing everything on the floor like a child. She's distraught, possibly intoxicated, and angry. Lauren walks slowly toward her, even though every part of her wants to leave right now. She knows that this, Bo's state, is her fault. 

'Bo, what the hell are you doing?" Lauren says while trying to salvage what equipment hasn't been damaged. Bo's face is red, with tears still coming down. Like she's be crying for hours. "Where is it?" Bo says while getting more aggressive in her search. 

"Where is what- Would you stop breaking everything?!" Lauren tries to physically stop her but Bo moves away from her. "The serum. The serum you gave to Evony." 

If she didn't feel like shit already, Lauren found a whole new level of guilt. "Bo, stop. Please." Lauren closed her eyes for moment as pleaded with her. 

Bo finally stopped tossing everything in the lab. She turned to face Lauren. " I mean it. I can't go through this again. And if you're willing to throw away everything we have over this, then I have to give up being fae. Because you doing this is causing more suffering than the pain you're trying to spare future me. So give me the serum." 

Lauren couldn't hold back her tears. "No. Don't you get it?" Bo took a step closer to her. "No. I really don't. I could die tomorrow, the next day, a year, ten years, a thousand years from now. So could you." 

Lauren looked at Bo with pain in her eyes. "So why would not want to be with me for as long for as you can? Why wouldn't you want to see where our lives go together? I'm not gonna stop loving you, whether or not we're together. And for the record, when you die, I want to be able to know that I lived the best life I could with the woman I love. Maybe my wife. Maybe even... the mother of my children." 

Lauren let out a sob. "Lauren, we all die eventually. That's what makes this matter. The time we have, matters."

"I don't know what to tell you, Bo." Lauren shrugged and let out a sigh. "Then give me the serum. Cause if this is what you need, then I have to do this." Bo said with resolve. She be damned to give up now.

"You know I won't let you do this." Lauren said sternly. "Then make the scary choice. Be with me. Without knowing how long we will live. Because I can't not be with you." Bo said softly.


End file.
